Guilty
by somethin234567
Summary: What if Bonnie and Elena Were the vampires?  Very OOC


MUST READ A/N: yes in this story Damon and Stefan are the humans, and Bonnie and elena are the vampires.. I like Damon and elena together, so if you don't like the matchup sorry... Now on to the story! Btw Bonnie and elena are adopted sisters... Oh and damero is pronounced Dam-ear-oh, and for caroline, instead of being only her and her mom, it's her and her step dad. So enjoy the story!

It was around eh... Maybe 11 pm. And I stopped to look at the welcome to mystic falls sign. I smiled, I Bonnie Bennett, was glad to be home, I was going to try to have a normal life, away from... Elena.. I walked into the woods and a little bunny hopped across the roots of a tree. I licked my lips as I finished the bunny, gently placing it's dead body under a tree. I used my vampire speed to run to an old house I used to live in, I sighed as I walked to my old bedroom. I was going to need some rest, if I was going to school tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed, I brushed my reddish brown curly hair, and put a dark grey v neck on with a pair of skinny jeans. I brushed my teeth and walked outside to my car, a Silver SUV, I didn't want to pick a too expensive of a car, I didn't want to stand out, so I went for some not too expensive, but something I liked.

I drove to the school, and walked into the head office, I compelled the office lady quickly, saying she had all the papers she needed, and ran out, not wanting to be late. On my way out I accidentally bumped into someone.

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see- I looked up, yes... He was extremely handsome.

Its ok, he said, I'm Stefan. He smiled.

Bonnie I said, shaking his hand. Sorry, I don't want to be late for class.

What class do you have? He asked me.

Umm history, with Mr. Saltzman

Me too, he said.

Well we don't want to be late, We walked together to class. After school we met outside..

Hey! He said from his car walking to me.

Oh, hi Stefan, I smiled.

Hey, do you want to come over? He asked.

Sure, I replied.

When we drove to his house it was huge! Quite like mine... Actually.

Wow, i said.. You have a huge house, as I walked into the house, him inviting me in of course.

Yeah, me and my brother, Damon, who goes to school with me, live here, it used to be an old boarding house..

Did someone mention me? I turned around to see, another extremely handsome man behind me.

Bonnie, this is Damon, stefan said.

Nice to meet you Bonnie, he said and smirked, kissing my hand.

Any girl would have blushed a dark red, but since vampires don't blush, I nodded my head, nice to meet you too damon. I could see a little anger and shock in his eyes when I didn't blush. I chuckled to myself.. Then I saw a little blonde running up behind him. She glared at me, seeing Damon still held my hand. I quickly removed it, smiling at her.

Hi, I'm Caroline, she said, with a little smirk as she went to kiss Damon on the cheek. Bonnie, I said, as I shook her hand.

I'm new at your school.. I said smiling.

I can see that... She said, observing me.

I chuckled to myself, probably queen of the school seeing if I was "competition". She seemed satisfied.. I could say I was pretty, but I would definitely not classify myself as drop dead gorgeous. This Caroline girl... Just looked slutty. King and queen of the school. I smiled at Stefan.

Hey, are you thirsty?

I grinned at how ironic that comment was, no Thank you, I replied.

So Bonnie, were you from? Stefan asked me

Italy, I replied bluntly.

That's a coincidence.. We are too, well originated from there.

Oh, that's interesting I said.

Yup, thats were the our name Salvatore, came from.

My eyes widened... so you are a Salvatore... Any relation to the original settlers here? I asked.

Actually, yes, but distant. He smiled.

He did look like him... Maybe he was related to him...

He disturbed my thought by asking, Hey do you want to come to a party with me tonight? Caroline and damon are hosting it.

Sure, I said..., sounds like fun.. I'll pick you up around 8:00. I smiled and handed him a piece of paper with my address on it. Ok, I said, see you then. He walked me to the door, and I drove home.

He was such a gentleman. And he he looked so much like Damero.. I wouldn't be surprised of they were related.. I mean a Salvatore.. In mystic falls.. But his brother... Eh, he's ok... Looks a lot like the type of guy, to get em in bed and leave em. But I think he holds on to caroline because, every guys begging for the slut.. And if he is the "king" of the school then he "must" have what everyone else wants... Damon did look a lot like Damero too though.. I liked Stefan more anyway, And we were practically going as a couple to this party thing. I think I would enjoy myself. I smiled as I walked into my room to find something to wear.. A couple hours later I put on a yellow knee length dress, with a summery wrap on top and black high heels.. I curled my already bouncy hair, and walked down stairs to wait for Stefan. I turned on the tv for few minutes to wait, until I tuned in to the news, saying there had been.. An animal attack.. It says 3 hikers were found dead, necks ripped out and drained of blood. My eyes widened. Elena.. Was all I could think...then the doorbell rang.. I opened it to see Stefan there.. His brows furrowed at the look of worry at my face, but I quickly disguised it with a smile. So are we going? I asked cheerfully.

Yup, let's go. He said grabbing my arm and escorting me to the car.. It cant be elena.. I haven't seen her in years. I cleared the thought from my mind. I was going to enjoy tonight. When we arrived, it was at a place called the grill but most of us were outside.. We saw Damon and Caroline. Caroline saying hi to everyone. And damon...grabbing another girls ass... I chuckled quietly and we went to say to Caroline. Hey caroline, Stefan said kindly. Oh hi Ste- oh I see you brought Bonnie. Yes, I think it would be nice to introduce her to some people. Oh well that's fine, caroline said, observing my dress. Damn it, i thought, this dress was a 1800 dollar Italian custom brand name.. I forgot that I got it in Italy. She gawked at it in awe. Oh my gosh.. Is that what I think it is? She grabbed me forward and searched for a brand name. Oh my god! It is!

Stefan was looking confused..

How in the world did you afford this dress!

Oh Umm.. It was given to me.. I lied.

Wow, you are sooo lucky, Caroline said.

I smiled, if you want, Caroline, you can have it after tonight? I really don't like it that much, and it's all I had for tonight.

OH MY GOD? Are you serious? I'd love it! She squeezed me tightly in a hug.

Heh.. Your welcome I said, as me and Stefan walked away from a jumping over excited caroline.

Well, that was nice of you, Stefan said to me smiling, considering the fact that Caroline was kind of rude to you too..

Well, id like to make a friend, I said. Even a crazy one. We both laughed.. I took sight of damon making out with another girl. I frowned.

Caroline might be a little off, but I'm sorry to say she deserves better than that, I said, pointing to Damon and a brunette.

Yeah, I know, but if I told caroline it would crush her, Stefan said.

I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some drinks.

Ok, I said smiling.

I was still watching Damon.. I felt sad for caroline.. I wanted to rip guys heads off for doing that..

Damon caught sight of me watching and winked at me. I glared harder at him and he smirked.. I turned around To see Stefan with the 2 glasses of champagne. Thanks I mumbled as we walked inside the grill to talk... About 2 hours later he drove me home..

I had a great time stefan I said, and kissed his cheek. He smiled and I got out of the car and walked into the house. I turned the tv on and sat down. Another animal attack. 2 people that went camping around mystic falls... Both necks ripped out and drained of blood. My eyes widened.. Again.. It couldn't be... I decided I would deal with it tomorrow and I walked up stairs to my room and went to sleep. The next day I quickly threw on a yellow blouse and jeans, seeing I was late, and drove to school, I saw Stefan first period, but my mind was on something else... Soon enough it was lunch time, and me, Stefan, Damon, and caroline met outside. I was glare at damon the whole time.. We sat down at a table.. They all took out their lunches.. Stefan asked me why I wasn't eating, and I gist replied I wasn't hungry... I then felt bad because caroline said she was too and just talked and put her lunch away... Ill be right back guys... I have to call.. Someone..

Ok, they said, and carried on with there conversation. I quickly walked out of hearing range and dialed a number I haven't dialed in a long time. I heard a very deadly but angelic voice answer... Hello? She said..

Elena?

Well well.. Isn't it the girl that I haven't talked to in what 20 years?...So Bonnie, why are you calling?

Elena.. Where are you?

She chuckled... Why? Afraid I might be right behind you?

I spun around fast, and she laughed harder.

Made ya look didn't I? She asked.

Elena, I'm serious were are you?

Oh Bonnie. I'm just having a great time visiting my home town.. Oh and better watch out for your doppelgänger .. She giggled again. Gunna suck him dry? Id love to see! Ill see you at school!

Elena!-

She hung up the phone.

I could practically hear her smirk through the phone.

I threw my phone In to my pocket and walked angrily back to the table.

They could tell I was furious.

Anything wrong Bonnie? You don't look too happy.. Stefan asked..

Oh its just my sister... I said through my teeth..

I know what you mean, he said glancing at Damon.

So what's wrong with your sister? Caroline asked curiously.

I snorted, lets just say shes bad news...

I think id very much like to meet this.. Sister of yours, Damon smirked.

Caroline frowned at him.

No.. You wouldn't.

Stefan, I have to go...

I understand he said, and he got up and kissed my cheek.

Damon smirked at me once more before I turned around and drove home... Truthfully.. I was terrified.. I couldn't stop Elena if I tried.. I was only on animal blood, and I can't risk changing that.

Elena's pov

I watched as Bonnie drove home, absolutely no clue I was watching her... I looked back to the group of people... I liked them... Very much... Especially Stefan and Damon.. I had listened to their whole conversation. I was going to have my fun in mystic falls.. I glanced at Stefan who was walking away from the table... I grinned. I was wearing my regular attire, black skinny jeans, tall boots, with a black v neck and black jacket.. Quite like what that Damon guy was wearing.. I could still play the goody good role.. I picked up the books that wear on a table outside and started walking. I purposely bumped into him.

Oh I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going as I dropped the books... I looked up at him.. Of course he was shocked.. I was considered.. "drop dead gorgeous".

Oh its ok, I'm Stefan, he said still out of breath.

Im elena.. I said smiling at him..

Its very nice to meet you Elena. He said putting a hand through his hair, and picking up my books.

Thanks I said,as he handed me my books.

Its very nice to meet you too Stefan...

Well um i have to go, I'll see ya round? He asked..

I smiled, you most certainly will.

I watched him walk off, his heart was going back to a normal pace.

I smirked... You certainly will..

I walked back to my Ferrari, dumping the books in the mud. I had to get ready... For school tomorrow.

When I got to the house I was staying at it was 8:00.

I decided to get some rest...

Damon's pov

I was driving to school with caroline and Stefan in the backseat of my black ferrari, stefan was too modest and got am SUV, but I mean, I Damon Salvatore had to show up in style.. I chuckled to myself going over my full black attire, of black jeans, a white v neck, and a black leather jacket on top. As we arrived, we immediately spotted Bonnie.. We walked over to her, it was still 20 minutes until first period so we decided to sit at a table.

Hey Bonnie, Stefan started, smiling at her,

Hi guys.. She mumbled...

What's wrong Bonnie? Caroline asked.

Oh it's nothing.. For some reason I have a bad feeling about something.

Well, let me guess, your sister? I asked smirking..

She glared at me and didn't reply.

All of a sudden out attention was drawn to a girl... a gorgeous girl, probably the prettiest thing i've ever seen in my life.. She was all in black, black skinny jeans, tall boots, black shirt, leather jacket. My jaw dropped. She was getting out of..well what do you know.. A black Ferrari, wearing sunglasses, and straight black hair. Caroline's eyes were bulging.. Who the hell is that? Caroline asked with jealousy and anger in her eyes.

I turned to Stefan, who was in shock too, like all the other guys in the whole school, gawking at her and whistling.

Bonnie was glaring at the girl.. Surprisingly the girl walked right past us, the whole time smirking at Bonnie.

That Caroline.. Is my sister.

We watched her as she stopped and turned, just to walk straight back to us. I was still shocked by her looks, she was the hottest girl i'd ever seen.., and unlike Caroline, didn't have to look slutty.

The girl came right up to Bonnie, and grinned. Bonnie just glared.

What? Is little bonnie not happy to see me? She asked, taking off her glasses to reveal her icy blue eyes.

Well, I cant say I am, Bonnie practically spat at her.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't like my brother, but that was pure hatred.

She turned to us, to sit down, but bonnie blocked her. She smiled at Bonnie and then said, Hey Stefan, she smiled at him.

All our eyes widened.

Oh hey Elena, I didn't know you were bonnie's sister. He said Shaking her hand as she sat down.

Bonnie immediately pulled her up and yanked her over about 5 feet, the only one that Could still hear their conversation was me, because.. For one, I had good hearing, and two, I was sitting closest.

what the hell are you doing here? I heard Bonnie ask.

Oh I'm just visiting you Bonnie.

After so Many years? Elena, what do you want?

Bonnie, why do you think whatever I do, it's for my own personal gain?

Because Elena... You are Elena, and you are self seeking psychopath with absolutely no redeeming qualities.

Oh really? Well you'd be surprised how well I clean up. She smirked.

Elena why the hell are you here? More specifically at a school?

Oh Bonnie, like I promised, I'm here to make your life a living hell.

Catch ya 'round... Sis. She said as she put her sunglasses back on shoving passed bonnie to the school office.

Bonnie, coming back, absolutely no clue I had heard their conversation looked worried.

She seems... nice.. I said, chuckling at Bonnie.

Bonnie just glared, and sat sown with her head in her hands.

You're not the nicest person either, she said, glaring at me and then glancing to Caroline. But at least your not cruel... Bonnie muttered...

Oh for some reason Bonnie, I think I'm meaner, I said, as me, and caroline got up to walk to our lockers..

Are you sure your ok? I heard Stefan ask Bonnie.

As Caroline walked into the ladies room.. Probably to fix her makeup... I went to my locker.

I got my books and closed my locker, and there she stood, Elena.

She had taken her sun glasses off, and these icy blue eyes were staring back at me...

Well, well isn't little miss evil, well at least from what I've heard, I said smirking at her.

She eyed me up and down.

Haven't you heard its rude to stare? I asked with a smug look on my face.

She smirked, cocky much?

Very, I replied, smirking back.

She turned around to leave but I stopped her.

Hey me and a couple of friends of people are going to the grill later on,.. Would you like to come? I asked, with one hand rubbing the back of my head, towering over her.

Bonnie will be there though... I muttered.

Well well, I never saw my sister as the partying type... Usually always brooding about something. She said.. Smirking to herself.

I took a step closer to her, well... Are you the partying type? I asked grinning.

Elena's pov

I smirked to myself.

I guess you could say I am, I Said, looking up at him.

And It seems as your ...girlfriend... caroline is too, I gestured to Caroline who was flirting with a bunch of guys.

He turned back around to me, but of course I was gone.

I chuckled seeing he was looking around for me..

This was going to be funner than I thought...

Me having fun, and pissing off Bonnie.

I tried to rush through the classes.. They were boring and quite frankly, the history class was terrible. I was so tempted to correct the teacher..

At lunch I could see them all sitting at a table, I decided it would be best if I just grab a meal on the go, so as I turned around to the parking lot, I saw a man walking to his car, I walked up to him smiling, he stopped looked at me gawking over my breasts and ass, as they always did.. Hi, I said smiling.

Hello miss Gilbert, what can I do for you? He asked.

He's a teacher... I thought to myself.. Hah! He was the history teacher.. My lucky day..

I leaned forward and kissed his neck, he didn't move, probably surprised.. I pinned him up against his car, and kissed him more, then I bit into his neck... I felt the blood leave his body.. As I let go I let his body fall to the ground. Oh, well isn't that a shame, I said aloud. I didn't mean to kill you.. I said walking past his Car leaving the mess for bonnie to clean up. I was lucky no one was in the parking lot..

I smirked and walked back to their table, licking the blood odd my lips.. I got there and Bonnie came over to me.

Oh, hi Bonnie, having a nice..lunch? I asked smirking.

What are you doing? She asked as I sat down at the table, were Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and a blonde boy sat.

What? I can't say hi to all your.. Friends? I asked.

It's ok Bonnie she can stay, Stefan said to her.

I grinned widely. I liked this Stefan and Damon..

Bonnie sat back down glaring at me.

So what have you been doing? Caroline asked, also glaring at me. She had heard about me and damon's little chat, and she didn't like me one bit.

Oh I just finished my lunch. I said smirking at Bonnie. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

Her eyes widened and she got up and pulled me away from the table.

Were? She asked me glaring

Oh I have no idea what you are talking about. I replied.

You know exactly what I'm talking ab-

At that moment We heard a woman scream.

I smirked.

HELP! HELP! SOMEONE CALL 911!

Everyone rushed to the parking lot, there was that history teacher...

I had to admit.. I felt a little bad for killing him, but I was very hungry.. I meant to only put him unconscious, but oh well, he was boring anyway.

Bonnie glared at me, and the others eyes followed.

Shouldn't we go see what happened? I asked pretending to be worried.

Still smirking, we walked over to were about 12 people were standing, some screaming.

Oh my god, I'll call an ambulance! Stefan said grabbing his phone.

Bonnie rushed over to check his pulse. I grinned when she looked at me, and walked off.

Unfortunately for me, she stopped me once I turned to the school.

What do you think your doing? These are people! You cant do that to them! She exclaimed, filled with anger.

Oh really? I asked. I grabbed a girl that was walking to school, I rushed her back to were bonnie was. Oh come on Bonnie, are you sure you can handle it? I was muffling the girls screams. I looked her in the eye. This girl, I said pointing at Bonnie, Bonnie is a vampire, do you understand? I asked the girl. I understand. The girl said bluntly.

Please no! Don't! Bonnie begged.

At that moment, a man walked over, anything the matter here? He asked, looking at the girl I had my hand on her mouth over.

I whispered into the girls ear, telling her to forget what I had said. And replied to the man, no problem at all sir, winking at Bonnie and walked off again.

I heard the man rush over to were the "accident" had happened.

At least I'm not hungry anymore, I chuckled... I wonder who our new history teacher will be.

After school, I head over to "the grill" and spotted Damon, Matt,stefan, and this other guy, who I had weird... Feeling about over in the corner of the place, talking, motioning to me. I pretended not to notice and walked over to the bartender. Beer, I said sitting at the bar. May I see you ID. He asked.

I scoffed, you don't need any ID and.. It's on the house, because I'm so special, I said smirking at the man. Oh, never mind I don't need ID, on the house too. He said smiling at me.

Oh well Thank you. I said holding up my beer to him before drinking some.

I heard some foot step behinds me, and I got up.. And turned. Hey guys..I said, looking to all of them. I don't believe I have met you before, I said looking to the new guy, introducing myself the way I used to in the 1800s.. Hey I'm Tyler, he said smirking at me. I shook his hand. That's when I felt it, he felt it too. I looked up at him. And quickly pulled my hand back. He was so holding back on something.. He didn't feel quite human.. Half.. Maybe.. He could probably feel that I was some weird power system that shot through his body. So what could he be... A vampire? No, he had a heart beat. I felt his heart rate go up about 40 paces..weirdly enough, his smirk widened by 200 %. Quickly removed myself from thought.. So.. Were is Caroline and Bonnie? I asked smirking at bonnie's name. Oh they're in the ladies room.

Oh.., I had to admit it was kind of awkward, all these guys eyeballing me.. It happens all the time, but not with people I'm forced to interact with.

So, lets play some pool, I said, walking over to the pool table.

Damon smirked at me and raised his eyebrows.. How'd you get past the bartender? He asked curiously..

Dammit.. I thought.. He saw that. Well duh he saw that, the beers in your damn hand.

I asked him for it, and he gave me one, that's kind if his job. I said smirking.

He decided to drop it, and tyler started the game. So were you come from Elena? He asked.

Italy, I replied drinking my beer.

Woe, all the way from there.

Yup. I replied, but I was born here. Bonnie too.

Weird that I didn't meet you, i've been here my whole life... My dad being the mayor and all.

My whole attention went to that and he noticed. He smirked while he hit the ball. It was Stefan's turn next.

Hmmph.. I thought to myself, that's how gets girls in bed, interesting fact.. I'll let you be my arm candy for a couple months if ya let me get in your panties.. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

So.. How's Caroline doing with the accident today? I asked smirking.

She's not too well, I mean she had to see that, stefan answered.

But you seem fine about it, Damon said questioningly..

They said it was an animal attack. Matt said.

I tried to hold my chuckle back Into my beer bottle.

I looked at Tyler. He was staring intently at me at that moment. Oh he so knows what I am.. What pisses me off is that, I don't know what he is.. They looked at tyler who was obviously staring at me.

I got it! Half human, he's a ware wolf. Duh, I'm so stupid. I mean, mayor's son? The mayors here had a lineage on known ware wolves..

At that time caroline and Bonnie walked out of the bathroom.

I smiled at Bonnie, and caroline who were furiously glaring at me.. Bonnie glaring for killing the history teacher.. Caroline? For what.. Me talking to damon?

Hiya Bonnie. I met your friend, Tyler, I said motioning to him. She stopped glaring and furrowed her eyebrows.. Oh I forgot.. Bonnie's on animal blood, making her less stronger, she cant sense it, and she is less detectable.. Dammit, wolf only suspecting me..

I tried to brush it off, and quickly changed he topic. So... Did you know that tyler's dad is the mayor? I asked trying to sound surprised.

She nodded, still mad.

Well, I'm bored, let's get some beer, I said turning back to the bartender. Caroline's mood shot up. Yeah I agree, she said happily. Bonnie stopped me and gave me a stern look. Oh come on Bonnie, loosen up.

I would, if you were gone. She said glaring.

Damon, Stefan, and Caroline, Matt had gone to the bar to get some drinks... Bonnie had Dragged me outside.

What? I asked.

Elena, please leave.

Bonnie, when will you learn that I won't do anything you say?

Elena, not here! this is a small town!

No Bonnie this is My town. Now get away before I get angry.

She glared again shoving me against the wall, and walked inside. I laughed at the weakness of her.

Need someone to take that anger out on? Tyler had come outside and asked.

I'll be fine, I said taking a sip of my beer.

So... This is your town? He asked raising his eyebrows.

I stopped drinking.

He continued...because I was under the impression my father run this town...

He was coming closer to me smirking.

Oh, you heard what me and Bonnie-

Yeah.. He said, about 2 steps away from me.

Lotta hate goin on there... He stopped when he couldn't take any more steps.

So Elena... What does happen when you get angry? He asked smirking suggestively.

I looked up at the moon.. Dammit full moon tonight. Werewolves are at their strongest.

I looked back down. I'm not afraid of you. I said glaring.

Oh theres no need to be. He said breathing on me.

Usually I was in the exact opposite situation..

Don't make me angry. I said, feeling my fangs start to retract.

I clenched my jaw.

He leaned forward to I think... Kiss me.. And that's all it took, my fans and veins appeared, and I had straddled him on the floor.

I leaned fast into his neck to bite but he my neck and pulled me up.

I stopped and smirked.. You little bastard.. Now what ya want?

I stopped again and thought out my words.. Werewolves were ridiculous, all they wanted was to get in someones pants.. That was their weakness. I laughed out loud at the thought.

And said, never mind, I'll just kill you now. I said smirking.

Oh. Are you sure you want to kill the mayors son? He asked.

I froze. Of course I did.. There's the problem. I can't.

FUCK! I glared at him.

You know what I am obviously, he said, and as you know, vampires Cant kill lock woods.. Stupid ancient deal.. I had made a deal... A blood deal, about 100 years ago, and I lost a bet, and now I can't touch a hair on a lock woods head, well a werewolf that was a lock wood.

He grinned. Stupid enough to make a bet like that?

Hey! Don't blame Me.. I was drunk, and it was one hundred years ago anyway. I said, returning to drinking my beer.

So.. You can't hurt me.. But there isn't anything that says I cant touch you... He said smirking at me.

You stupid ass, did you know vampires could run? I asked sarcastically.

Werewolves run too,you know.

Huh.. So you want to play a game of cat and mouse? Well I'm sorry but I never lose, I said winking at him before finishing my beer.

He chuckled and backed off.

So.. Over a hundred... You must be old.

Oh thanks, that's exactly what You say to girls to get in their pants, I replied sarcastically.

"not quite"..

Plus.. Your a vampire he said chuckling.

I laughed and said, oh honey, you know I can rock your world, I smirked.

Is that an offer? He asked teasingly.

You know.. Your more like me than I thought.. I chuckled to myself..

Oh really? He asked raising an eyebrow.

Well, I mean, your not human, you only talk to people if you want something, and... your the seductive type.. I said smirking..

He laughed and said.. Well apart from the fact that your dead.

I laughed... True, but I still walk the earth..

So Elena.. What are you here for? My father has told me bout you, you take what you want and run off.. He smirked.

I grimaced.. God Do I regret that.. And that's really awkward..

Yeah.. You sleeping with my father.. He chuckled..

Hey! Don't laugh at me, I could have been your mother.

He just started laughing harder.

Oh god.. That's grosser than it sounds..

I just needed him to sign a damn paper and since I can't compel werewolves.. And of course you know what all they want..

To get in your pants? He asked raising an eyebrow.

Shut up, I don't want to talk about that.. Still creeps me out.. Never sleep with a ware wolf, I said laughing.

So Elena. What are you really here for?

Oh I don't Know, to ruin my sisters-

He cut me off..

Oh yeah! Bonnies your sister, she's a vampire to then eh?

Yea, a weak one though. I chuckled, I could snap her as easily as yours and all your friends in there.

He stopped laughing.

You'd really regret that, he said seriously.

Oh and why is that?

They are my friends. Don't touch them, he said gripping my neck.

When he let go I smirked. I would so suck you dry right now if I could. I said smirking.

I know something else you could be sucking...he said suggestively.

I laughed. Dream on, that, my friend would give me a bad reputation. Sleeping with father and son.. What a naughty girl I would be.

I think its an understatement to say naughty Elena, I know you killed that man today.

I didn't kill him tyler.. I ate him, I said exaggerating, chuckling.

Look Tyler, I don't care what I kill, and you threatening me, I find hilarious.

I don't think it would be so hilarious when my father knows your here.

I glared, you wouldn't dare...

Then don't harm my friends.

Sorry, cant promise you that, and that blonde one Caroline was getting on my nerves.. And I am feeling hungry.. I smirked..

He growled.

I giggled, ooh, someone likes their best friends girl friend, I said accusingly.

No I don't. He replied quickly..

Oh come on, whenever she even looks at you your heart rate passes 100.

Ok, so whatever, I like Caroline. But shes going out with Damon.

Oh that's right.. The little Damon salvatore Is going out with Caroline..

Can I eat him then? I asked teasingly.

Trust Me, he'd eat you right up.

What? I asked curiously..

He was talking to a bunch of friends about how he was going to "have" you.

I chuckled. No one "owns" me Tyler. You should know that.

I looked through the window of the grill to Damon and Stefan, and smirked..

Oh I'll show him how hard it is to have me... I giggled again..

You know that's really scary..

Huh? I asked.

When you laugh, its like sweet and innocent, but yet still absolutely terrifying.

I stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing.

Your calling me innocent? What happened to way past naughty?

What are you planning with them? He asked me seriously..

How do you know I'm pla-

Elena, my father told me everything, how you left him for a man, that he said you obviously were head over heels for, and also, your sister.. His name was Damero Salvatore. So I'm assu-

Don't, say anything more. I said glaring at him.

So that's why you hate your sister so much?

I nodded, and continued, the salvatore brothers are just my little toys to play with.. You see Tyler.. I'll be gone from this rat whole city before you know it. I plan to get Damero back. I smirked evilly.

He looked at me confused. That's impossible! My father said in 1864 they were trapped in a tomb-

I grinned, that's why I'm here tyler. I smirked. I'm getting him back.

So what you think? A little weird eh? Its kind of a reverse. Please review. :)


End file.
